CORE 2 BIOSTATISTICS AND BIOINFORMATICS: Summary The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core for the MD Anderson GI SPORE will serve multiple needs for the planning and conduct of the SPORE's translational research goals. Based on a strong track record for providing biostatistics and bioinformatics support for translational research (including currently funded SPORE grants in other organ sites and NCI P01 grants), the Core will be a comprehensive, multi-lateral resource for designing clinical trials and basic science experiments, performing statistical analyses, developing innovative statistical methodology, and publishing the research results generated from this GI SPORE. The Core will be led by Dr. Jeffrey Morris, professor and deputy chair in the Department of Biostatistics at MDACC, with an exemplary cadre of co-investigators with varied expertise in all aspects of biostatistics and bioinformatics. The Specific Aims of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are: Specific Aim 1: To provide guidance in the design and conduct of clinical trials and other experiments, including genomics, arising from the ongoing research of the GI SPORE, including SPORE projects, developmental projects, and other cores. Specific Aim 2: To provide biostatistical and bioinformatic modeling, simulation techniques and data analyses needed by the Projects and other Cores to achieve their Specific Aims. Specific Aim 3: To generate statistical reports for all projects and assist project investigators to publish scientific results. Specific Aim 4: To develop and adapt innovative statistical and bioinformatics methods pertinent to translational cancer studies.